Smexy
by Moonlight-Dancer09
Summary: “…maybe even more than just teach…” he smirked sexily. She felt his words flow right through her, knocking her out harder than the ball did. One shot :DD!


She banged her head unto her desk as she heard the teacher recite words she never thought she would be hearing; "Yukimura-san!" He dropped the piece of paper the results of her practical test in Tennis was in. "I expected more from you. You have failed this semester's curriculum." he gave her a disappointed stare.

Passing through the halls of the school, she was thinking of what she was to do. Her brother was team captain after all, so her teachers expected the same amount of skill from her. She didn't want to ask for help though, she didn't want to pressure her brother with more work. A light scarlet tinted her cheeks as she felt someone rudely bump her. "Mika-chan…" He breathed, voice very close to celestial. Her blush deepened as she felt his breath, "N-Niou-kun.." she recognized him at once, her eyes too nervous to meet his. "Got 'cha!" he winked, his laughter like music to her ears although she could already feel her heart melt. She was falling in love with him, and God, he knew it! He noticed her slight frown and quickly got the idea. "I heard you failed in P.E." he said. "How did you--" she said before he cut her off, "News travels fast." his smile still smug. "Oh." she breathed, embarrassed. He sympathized he feelings for a moment. "You know… I _could_ offer you some help.." he grinned.

Mika agreed to Niou's plans as he began to walk away. She clung on to the lockers beside her, trying to contain herself as she silently hyperventilated. "Onii-chan!" Mika screamed, making her way through the club room, arms open to her brother Seichi. "Mika.." he whispered, hugging her back, happy that she was happy as well.

"Sei-kun! Sei-kun! Sei-kun!" called out merrily.

"What? What? What?" he joked along with her.

"I failed in P.E!!"

"…And that's supposed to be a _good_ thing?"

"Niou! Niou! Niou! He-he's gonna teach me!" she danced around, unable to contain her joy.

Seichi chuckled along with the rest of the Rikkai Dai team, Mika had no idea Niou was present until he stepped out of the corner he had been silent in. She stood there with wide eyes as a big smirk was pasted on his face. "No one ever said _I_ could be teaching you." He teased, a devilish yet sexy smile came upon him. Now, she stood silent in front of her brother, pouting as the audience laughed. "Enough with the jokes, you might hurt her." Seichi said, still the protective brother he was to Mika. On the other hand, Niou whispered words to Jackal and handed him a few Yen when no one was looking. Jackal suddenly raised his hand, "I can help her with tennis!" He smiled, proposing this to the team captain. "Okay, then.." Seichi gave Mika a reassuring smile. _'Noooo!' _she screamed out in her head, _'not Jackal!!' _she thought. She tried to smile as Jackal threw her a racket. She passed by Niou on her way out of the room, "Evil." she whispered to him as he laughed silently.

"_I might as well get started." _she thought with a sigh. She served the ball, "The racket's too heavy!" she complained . Suddenly, Niou came in to the court beside their's. It _was _practice time after all. He shot her an irresistible smile as he noticed her eyes not leaving his figure. "Bam!" the ball hit her head like a rocket, as she fell to the ground. "You're not concentrating!" Jackal screamed, anticipating for her to stand up any moment. But she didn't. She laid quiet and dizzy on the ground. Niou noticed instantly from the court he was in. "Jackal! You dumbass!" he said, running to Mika and kneeling beside her. "Mika-chan.." he whispered, sounding alarmed as he shook her shoulders hastily. "Hnnn..nnn" she mumbled incoherently while he helped her stand up. He winked at Jackal; signaling him to leave. "Maybe next time I could teach you _myself_…" he started to laugh. "Y-you would?" her eyes gleamed hopefully. "…maybe even more than _just_ teach…" he smirked sexily. She felt his words flow right through her, knocking her out harder than the ball did.

The End

A/N: This is actually supposed to be a birthday present to my friend, that's why it's an OC. Thanks for reading :DD! Hope you liked it 33


End file.
